User talk:Shaolinmonk
Dracorage mythal Hi, where exactly does this come from? Image:Dracorage.png --Savras (talk) 11:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I see it is from here http://www.christian-meiwes.de/dnd/dracorage_campaign.html, by Klaus Scherwinski. Jandor(talk ⋅ ) 13:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :: So, it is just some generic art used on a fan site or does it has some real connection to the Dracorage (i.e. official or fan art illustrating the event)? Also you indicated that the image is public domain but this is not evident from the source you linked. See Forgotten Realms Wiki:Uploading images. --Savras (talk) 16:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Please re-upload the image using . Thanks. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki policy Shaolin, thank you for contributing to our wiki with your Dracorage Mythal... the page was edited by one of our admins Cronje and he was following the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Use lower case policy... plus, admin User:Fw190a8 left helpful advice on your page (which you have deleted)... they both seem to be trying to aid you in correctly posting info and images under our wiki policies... If you have any further problems, please write to any of our admins, including Cronje and FW :) Darkwynters (talk) 21:03, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, please don't wipe valid conversations from your Talk page, as these were left by other people trying to help. If you have any questions, just ask us here. -- BadCatMan (talk) 01:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Page wiping I'd much prefer to delete posts on this page for my own reasons, thank you. -- User:Shaolinmonk :That's not really up to you. Please don't keep wiping your talk page. This is a valid record of interactions with other users as part of wiki business. Please consider instead responding to questions and requests for information. -- BadCatMan (talk) 03:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Shaolin, I completely agree... Three admins and one of our high admins have tried to give you helpful advice on participating on this wiki. Why do you want to erase these notes? Darkwynters (talk) 17:15, January 13, 2013 (UTC) It's rather annoying. No offense, but is grammar truly dead on wiki servers? Why should gramatical edits be erased? And isn't the goal of a wiki to give the most accurate information possible to the person who is interested enough in the topic to visit the page? Thank you,BadCatMan, but it's not really up to you either. Inaccurate information will drive people away from this wiki, as the rudeness of other users has driven me away. Goodday. -- User:Shaolinmonk :I think you've won a trifecta of irony here. Bad grammar would be capitalizing an improper noun, which is why your edits were reverted. Not providing sources for edits and uploaded images also reduces accuracy, which is why other editors asked you for a source for your image and it was ultimately deleted. Finally, continually trying to remove these simple questions and advice without discussion is pretty rude. :I'm an admin, and you're effectively vandalising a page on this wiki, so yes it is up to me. :Anyway, have a nice day. -- BadCatMan (talk) 09:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Due to continued page-wiping vandalism, I've locked this page for two weeks. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:25, January 30, 2013 (UTC)